


Can You Live With Yourself?

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome, Violence, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out after dark after you are told not to and now you have to pay the price...and that price being Flowey screwin' you reeeal good....<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I just woke up because I had the really smutty dream and was like "Yo, I need to post this up" and I feel kind of weird about it because I don't even like Flowey but I figured what the hell? So uh, yeah, based on a dream I had and stuff.

Sans and Papyrus had warned me of going off on my own in Snowdin at night, but I didn’t listen…when did I ever? After hanging out at their house for hours on end, Papyrus had walked me home, since it was dark, and then left for his own house. About an hour or so later I realized I had left something very important at their house…my work keys. I was in charge of opening the store tomorrow and I needed the keys to open, and it would take too long to go there and then to work in the morning, I was for sure going to be late if I did that! So, against all judgment, I left my home to quickly head to their house. I knew where the keys were. They were on the porch, so all I had to do was walk up the steps and get them, simple as that, no waking anyone up for anything.  
But here I was, running from something unknown through the thick woods. I had heard it following me on the way there, something almost…slithering through the snow, cackling at me every once in a while. So I did the most stupidest thing that came to mind first: I ran into the woods. I don’t know where I was running or for how long, but eventually, I got myself lost. I stopped at a small clearing, gasping and heaving, hands on my knees. They had to be gone by now, right?

Wrong.

Suddenly, I felt my legs get pulled out from beneath me, dragging me on my back towards the center of the small clearing. My wrists were bound with something slick and sharp and I was pulled up in a sitting position…face to face with the infamous Flowey. I glared at the smug look on his face. “What do you want?” I growled, shifting against the tentacle-like, thorned vines around my wrists and legs. Flowey was situated between my legs, glaring down at me. Had he gotten bigger?

“Howdy, ___!” He cheered in that annoying happy-go-lucky voice. “FUCK YOU!” I yelled at him. In return, I got a sharp slap to the cheek with a thorned vine, causing me to yelp loudly. I could feel a deep gash on my face, blood oozing from the wound. “Always quick to piss me off, aren’tcha?” He growled. Slowly he inched toward my face, bending down close to the cheek he cut and slowly running his tongue up my chin to the cut, sliding his tongue into the gash, causing me to wince and hiss through my teeth. “W-What the fuck are you doing?!” I hissed. He laughed that God-awful laugh and pulled me down on my back, wrists pinned above my head and legs spread wide. Flowey wasn’t smiling anymore. “Well, honestly I wanna kill you more than anything…but right now, I don’t have the audience I want. I want everyone in the whole FUCKING Underground to see you die…but that ain’t happenin’ right now, so instead, I’m just going to have to settle with making you squirm.” Slowly his face turned predatory and the vines tightened. I could feel the thorns digging into my skin, making me whimper. “I wanna make you feel somethin’…I didn’t know what I wanted, but now…Oh, now I know.” He growled. I felt a tentacle, this one smooth with no thorns, slowly inch its way up my shirt to my bra, gently rubbing the edge of the fabric. I could feel panic rising in my chest and my breathing became more hyperventilated. 

“At first, I just wanted to hurt ya, give ya a reeeaal goood beatin’, you know? But then I thought, nah, that’s not enough. I need somethin’ else, somethin’ more. Scars heal…but mental scars…that…that’s something aaaall the more glorifyin’.” He rambled on, the tentacle slowly inching its way under my bra, gently flicking over my nipple. I bit my lip, watching the tentacle work under all my clothing. “So what better way to make you live with hurt…than to make you feel oh so good? To make you live with the fact that I gave you some form of pleasure?” Another tentacle slid in between my legs, rubbing the fabric of my pants hard. I shivered from the feeling and the cold snow on my back. “So you know what I’m going to do to you, ___?” He purred, leaning over my face, just inches away. “I’m going to fuck you SENSELESS.”

I started screaming as loud as I could. Someone had to hear me, no matter how deep in the forest I had gone, but Flowey silenced my screaming with a tentacle, ramming it into my open mouth. I choked a cry as it slowly pumped in and out at the other tentacles worked my clothing. One thorned one sliced my shirt open, then pushed up my bra, while the smooth one continued to abuse my breast. The tentacle between my legs popped open my jeans and quickly yanked them off my feet along with my footwear, then it began rubbing teasing circles across the fabric of my panties. I was ashamed to admit that I was already getting wet. All that dominating talk, the teasing tentacles…even from something like Flowey, I couldn’t help but get turned on.  
Flowey stared down at my form with triumph as he watched me squirm and writhe underneath him. I could feel the thorns cutting into my skin even worse, I even felt blood on my wrists but I had to keep struggling. I wasn’t going to let him do this to me, not without a fight. “Fuck, your mouth feels good. I bet you do this often, you little slut.” He purred, licking his lips. I shivered and tossed my head back and forth, trying to get the offending tentacle out of my mouth, but it only seemed to urge it on, and it began going deeper. I choked out a moan when the lowest tentacle slipped off my panties and began sliding up and down on my pussy, wet and vulgar noises sounding through the quiet woods. “I bet you like the sound of that. Listen to how wet you are.” He mused. Every motion stopped except the tentacle rubbing my wet folds, slick noises sounding even louder. I whimpered around the tentacle in my mouth and felt my face burning red with embarrassment. Flowey laughed and continued with his other tentacles, stopping the lower one. 

“Oh don’t pout, I’m about to make it even better.” He growled. He leaned downward between my legs and used the two spiked tentacles currently wrapped around my legs to angle my hips upward, almost dragging me off the forest floor. I cried out in surprise as he did so, then he looked me directly in the eyes as his tongue slipped past his lips and dragged slowly across my pussy. I threw my head back and cried out around the tentacle, earning a shiver from the vine in my mouth. “Mmmm, you taste better than I thought you would…for a slut.” He hummed, licking violently at my folds. I tried to bite down on the tentacle in my mouth, but it was so thick and tough that it was hard to get my jaw to move. I could only whimper pathetically. Flowey shoved his tongue deep inside of me and wriggled it around, causing me to gasp in surprise and angle my hips upward in a pathetic attempt to grind against his face.

I was already starting to lose myself in the pleasure. I felt disgusting but I definitely didn’t want Flowey to stop. Not now. I was already getting close to an orgasm when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

“HELLO? IS ANYONE IN ANY DISTRESS? I HEARD SCREAMING!”

Only one body matched that voice and it made me sob against the tentacle in my mouth. Flowey, however, couldn’t look more ecstatic. He continued his lewd ministrations on my pussy with his tongue, this time sliding it out and rubbing it on my clit, looking me dead in my eyes. I attempted to whine at him, something, anything to get him to stop. He slowly slid the tentacle out of my mouth and winked at me, pulling his tongue away from me for a moment, my juices sticking to his slimy tongue and leaving a strand between me and the tip of his tongue. “Oh this night just keeps getting’ better and better.” Flowey huskily whispered. “Go ahead, scream aaaaall you like now, I don’t mind if anyone hears you now. In fact…” He purred before dipping his head down again and flicking his tongue violently across my clit. I gasped and bit down on my lip hard. I was sure I was going to draw blood at any moment. Tears stung the sides of my eyes. I could hear the footsteps now. Not much longer and he would be here and he would see…this. “F-Flowey, s-stop, I’m begging you.” I choked out a sob, trying hard not to cum, trying hard not to moan. My body was shaking violently. I was closer than ever now.

“HELLO?”

The footsteps were here, and I couldn’t stop myself from climaxing. I cried out, feeling my walls clench hard. Flowey stopped his ministrations to no doubt look at the new party member. I couldn’t look, I didn’t want to look. Not now, not while I was riding through my orgasm. The blood rushing through my ears made it hard to hear, but I could still hear the choked voice speak.

“__-___? F-FLOWEY? WH…WHAT ARE YOU TWO…?” Papyrus’ shaky voice asked. I heard Flowey chuckle and I couldn’t help but sob and turn to look at Papyrus. Even in the darkened forest I could still see the look of horror (and the unmistakable blush) across his face. “P-Papyrus…” I sobbed lightly. I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore as the streamed down my face, stinging the cut that Flowey made earlier.

“Why, howdy there, Papyrus! Care to join us?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here's part two!
> 
> remember, non-con and violence, guys!!
> 
> Can I also mention how much I hate torturing Papyrus like this guys?! D: MAH POOR BONE BABY!!!  
> 

Papyrus was trembling now, staring at the scene of me and Flowey. My hips raised into the air, wrists and legs wrapped in thorned tentacles while Flowey let cum drip from his tongue. I could tell Papyrus was uncomfortable…VERY uncomfortable, but he seemed so shocked that he was frozen in place.

“Aw, what’s wrong Pap? You feelin’ left out?” Flowey winked and laughed his horrid laugh. Papyrus’ eyes went from my face to Flowey’s, then back to mine. “F-FLOWEY…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ____?” He asked in a quivering voice. “SH-SHE’S CRYING….Y-YOU’RE NOT…HURTING HER, ARE YOU?” He asked. God, Papyrus shouldn’t be seeing this, anyone in the world but Papyrus! He was too sweet for this sort of treatment. I choked back another sob, glancing at Flowey who began lowering my hips to the ground. “Why, I’m showin’ her a good time! You wanna feel good, too?” His voice began more vicious as he spoke, thorned tentacles sprouting from the ground and waving dangerously around Papyrus. 

“N-NO! God, no, please Flowey leave Papyrus out of this!” I sobbed. Flowey only seemed more egged on because of it, his smile widening as he grabbed a now flailing Papyrus and slammed him hard against a nearby tree. I cried out for Papyrus as he groaned, the tentacles wrapping around his chest and legs, pinning him to the tree. Wicked laughter escaped from Flowey as he drug my body closer to the tree, staying between my legs. The snow was bitter cold against my skin. 

“First, we gotta get you good and riled up, huh?” Flowey giggled, lifting my hips into the air once more. I shook my head violently, trying to pull on my restraints again. This time he lifted my whole body into the air, only my head, arms and shoulders resting on the ground. My crotch was in eye-level of Papyrus, who whimpered. “I bet that really gets your lava flowin’ doesn’t it, Papyrus? How about…this?” Flowey muttered as he leaned down and licked a long trail up my pussy to my clit, slowly circling his tongue around it. I struggled and kicked my legs the best I could as I cried out, still sensitive from the ministrations earlier. I could just see Papyrus’ face from my position. He was staring and blushing, tears welling in his eyes. Two tentacles held his head in place to keep him from looking away, and every time he closed his eyes the tentacles around him tightened and hurt him, making him keep his eyes glued on the lewd image in front of him. Flowey lewdly groaned as his tongue slipped inside, sure to make as much noise as he could. Two tentacles came up to my chest and began flicking and rubbing my nipples once again, making me whimper and arch my back. Papyrus was shaking and a startled yelp made me glance up at him. Flowey had wrapped tentacle around his spine and was slowly rubbing up and down it, pumping it. 

“Oh man, I just wish I could get you to see her WHORE face and feel how wet she is all that the same time, Pap!” Flowey rubbed his chin with a tentacle, deep in thought, then his face brightened up and he leered down at me. “Oh, I know!” He giggled as he lifted my body up, turning me to face Papyrus and slamming my body against his hard. The wind was knocked out of me and I attempted to gasp for air, staring at Papyrus. He stared into my eyes and whimpered. He couldn’t even speak. “P-Pap…I-I’m so sorry…” I choked out through strangled sobs. Papyrus shook his head hard against the vines and tears poured down his cheeks. I had never actually seen Papyrus cry like this and it was breaking my heart.

Flowey had forcibly placed my hands on Papyrus’ chest and my legs wrap around his waist, forcing my hips to grind against his pelvic bone. The friction slightly hurt for me, but for Papyrus it seems to entice some form of pleasure, because drool slowly inched its way out of his mouth and down his chin while he let out a startled groan and shook violently. Flowey was enjoying himself, rubbing his tentacles over our bodies and watching us from over my shoulder, to which he would occasionally lick and bite, eliciting a moan or gasp from me. “Boy, if I knew how much of a slut you were for this, ___ I would have done this to you the moment I met you!” Flowey giggled, rubbing a tentacle against my wet folds. I gritted my teeth and glared at him over my shoulder, which he took as a challenge. Using a tentacle, he held my head in place and slowly ran his tongue over my lips, eyeing Papyrus as he did. “You’re enjoying this too, aincha’ Pap?” He cooed. Papyrus whimpered in turn, chattering his teeth in an attempt to say something, but no sound came out except startled cries as more tentacles began abusing his bones. I glanced down when I felt something wet on my thighs and saw blood, then noticed said blood was coming from Papyrus’s legs and arms where the tentacle’s thorns were cutting into his bones. “F-Flowey….stop….y-you’re hurting him!” I choked out through Flowey’s tongue sliding into my mouth and wrapping around my own tongue. He said nothing and only hummed into my mouth as his connected with mine in what could almost be called a passionate kiss, until he parted and stared at Papyrus. “Why? He’s obviously enjoying himself! Look at that face! He’s as big a slut as you are!” Flowey laughed, turning my head to meet Papyrus’ face. He was indeed enjoying himself, to some form or another. His face was red, beads of sweat were dripping from the base of his skull and he was groaning and panting. I could feel his hips twitching to rock into mine. But all at the same time I could see he was afraid and in pain. His eyes were squinted in an attempt to close and tears still leaked from them. It didn’t take long until I could hear strangled pleas in between his sobs.

“Aw, I don’t think bonehead is gonna last much longer.” Flowey pouted. Again, his face lit up as an idea came to him. “OOO!, I know! Papyrus, why don’t YOU fuck ___?!” He cheered, forcing my hips to press harder against Papyrus’, who yelped and grind back. “Come on, show me that magic trick again! You know you wanna do it, Pap…” Flowey growled close to Papyrus’ ear (if he had one) who whimpered back as the tentacles tightened around him.

In a pathetic attempt, Papyrus attempted to calm himself and form his magic. For a moment his eye flared bright orange and I felt something press against my groin, but as soon as it came, it vanished. Papyrus whined and tried again, only to fail even sooner than the first time. He tossed his head back and slammed the back of his skull against the tree, sobbing to the sky. “F-FLOWEY PLEASE STOP, I-I-I CAN’T!!” He cried. I choked back my own sobs as I watched Papyrus cry. It was so painful seeing him this way. In a lame attempt to comfort him I pressed my lips against his chin. He was taken back, but he seemed to enjoy the gesture. Flowey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?!” He growled. I watched as Papyrus’ face twisted in discomfort as he let out a strangled moan, then looked down when I felt something pressing against my entrance. Flowey had wrapped a tentacle around Papyrus’ hips and angled the end of the appendage upward towards my dripping womanhood. I felt a shiver run down my spine as Flowey angled my hips towards it more, pressing the end of it into my body. I shivered even more, letting out a shaky exhale of breath.  
Flowey didn’t wait any longer before he snapped Papyrus’ hips forward and mine down, ramming us together hard. I cried out at the sudden intrusion, and if I hadn’t been so wet already it would have hurt a lot more. Flowey wasn’t even trying to be gentle. He forced our hips together painfully and fast. Papyrus was nearly thrashing against his restraints as he yelled and moaned, Flowey’s tentacles rubbing him all over. The pace was slowly picking up as Flowey groaned loudly. “Man, you both really want this, huh? Well go ahead, enjoy the ride!” Flowey laughed maniacally, watching our faces twist up in pain and pleasure. I clung to Papyrus tighter, biting down on my lip to the point of bleeding. “__-____!” Papyrus choked out my name, making me look up. His tears hadn’t stopped and he was looking me in my eyes. I could read him like an open book by this point. He was scared and highly aroused, but more than that, I could see the look of worry in his eyes. Even through all of this, he was still worried about me, about us. I whimpered and we pressed our foreheads together in a pathetic attempt to comfort each other, to simply ride out this nightmare.

Papyrus came first, his eye flaring orange as he threw his head back and cried out loudly into the silence. A few more rocks of my hips and I came next, screaming into Papyrus’ chest, tensing around the tentacle lodged deep within me. Flowey was laughing into the night at the sight of us. We were tired and worn down, sweating, bleeding and dripping liquids. “Pathetic.” He mused, dropping his completely onto the forest floor. Papyrus landed on top of me with a groan. He tried to lift himself, but I pulled him back down into my chest, holding him close. I glared at Flowey who stared at me, smile threatening to rip his face in two. “That was sooo much fun! I have an urge to do that aaaalllll over again!” He cheered, leering down at the two of us. Papyrus snuggled deeper into my chest, whimpering loudly and shaking in my arms. Flowey’s smile fell and he huffed. “Eh, no fun doin’ that now, though. You two are all worn out…no fight left in ya. No fun if you don’t fight back!” He shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. “Maybe another time…maybe next time I can get that loser Sans in on this, too…won’t THAT be fun!” Flowey laughed, and just like that, he was gone.

Me and Papyrus stayed huddled together on the forest ground for what felt like an eternity, trying to regain our strengths and compose ourselves. Papyrus had finally stopped sobbing and he pulled away, looking into my eyes and gently grabbing my face, rubbing his thumbs over my red cheeks. “I’M SO SORRY…” He whispered to me. I held back the tears threatening to roll down my face as I shook my head, attempting a smile. “It’s not your fault Papyrus…none of this is…you don’t have anything to apologize for.” I spoke softly, treating his face the same as he was mine. We held each other a moment longer before He got up, using the tree as support. Slowly he slumped his way to where he first found me and Flowey, grabbing my pants, shoes and underwear, then slowly made his way back to me and helped me up and helped me put on my clothing. My legs shook and threatened to give out underneath me, and they would have for both me and Papyrus if we weren’t supporting each others weight.

We slowly limped our way out of the forest and stopped when we reached town again. It was the halfway mark for both our houses. I got ready to try to go to my house when Papyrus held me closer and shook his head. “PLEASE…COME HOME WITH ME TONIGHT…I-I DON’T WANT….YOU…TO BE ALONE…” He muttered softly. I could tell that what he really meant was that HE didn’t want to be alone, but honestly, I didn’t wanna be alone either, not after what just happened. I nodded in agreement and we huddled closer against the bitter cold, making the long and stumbling trek back to his house.

It was gonna be hell in a handbasket explaining this to Sans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ordeal you and Papyrus went through, Sans wants answers, and you give them to him......He's not happy, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a high demand I decided to finally add two more chapters! It was actually just gonna be one more chapter, but it's turning out longer than I meant it to be, so I'm splitting it into two chapters.
> 
> I went with Sans X Reader X Flowey, just because it's easier for me to write out...sorry to anyone who wanted anything different!
> 
> I also decided to make this one a little less....rapey. More consensual stuff. Cause rape isn't a good thing, guys....no-no. (though if you're into that, then, well, by all means, be happy, I guess.......)

Sans stood in the doorway of his room, blocking my exit. His smile was still across his face, but more-so in a scowl now than a friendly smile. The room felt considerably smaller and colder…and darker, God did it feel darker. His two pinprick white eyes never wavered from me, locking me into a state of paralysis. “I asked you a question, ____” Sans asked in his calm voice. His voice rarely rose any higher than it was now, but it still carried the weight of threat. I swallowed the lump in my throat hard. Sans sighed, closing his eyes and opening them again. A flash of blue shimmered for just a moment in his left eye. 

“What happened to you and Papyrus?”

A few weeks earlier Papyrus and I had our ordeal with Flowey. That night we had gone back to the skeleton brother’s house battered and bruised. Me and Papyrus, after cleaning up and getting settled in for the night (Papyrus wouldn’t let me go sleep on the couch, so we shared his bed) we talked through the night, and through our exhaustion about what we would tell Sans. Through lots of debate and fatigue we agreed to not say anything, to come up with a story to explain to him why we were hurt and why I was here.

Of course, that morning Sans had come into Papyrus’ room looking for him after seeing that he wasn’t awake making breakfast like he always did. Sans had a lot of questions, and I would never forget the look of absolute horror on his face when he saw our bandaged bodies.

In the end, I told him I had ended up sleepwalking out of my house and into the woods where Papyrus found me after going on his rounds at night. To explain the cuts and fatigue I told him that we ended up getting caught in a large thorn brush and it took most of the night to get ourselves out. Eventually, we got out and Papyrus took me back here.

Sans, of course, didn’t buy it, but eventually after much convincing he stopped asking about it. I could tell Papyrus hated lying to him, but it was for the best.

It took at least a week for me to be able to sleep at my own house again. Papyrus was absolutely terrified to sleep alone, and he couldn’t tell Sans about it, so he went to the only person who knew his dilemma: me. We had to keep coming up with reasons why I kept staying over so much for Sans, but eventually he stopped asking.

Papyrus and I eventually managed to talk about what happened to each other, to voice our fears and guilt and to constantly apologize to one another (we had a bad habit of apologizing when there was no need for an apology) and we worked through our fear. A few more weeks and Papyrus and I had managed to push the memory to the backs of our minds and move on, though we were still incredibly cautious about going outside after dark now.

But over that time Sans had still not been convinced that everything was okay. He knew something was up, and honestly I was surprised it took him this long to confront me on it. He had managed to get me while I was coming out of Papyrus’ room after staying the night (Papyrus still sometimes had night terrors and would ask me to stay over if they got bad enough) and he dragged me to his room, slammed the door shut and wasn’t letting me go anywhere until I explained myself.

“Don’t make me ask again, ____” Sans threatened. I shivered and nodded, sighing in defeat. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he tried to crack one of us. I walked over and sat down on his bed, pushing the bundle of covers off to the side. Sans didn’t move. I took a moment to regain my composure from the scare Sans had given me and began to explain.

I explained how I went out after dark, even though I wasn’t supposed to, I explained how Flowey had gotten me and how he…abused me. Then, as my voice began to quiver and tears started stinging my eyes I explained how Papyrus found us in the woods and became a victim to the same treatment, about Flowey’s threat to do it all over again.

Through the explanation I had started to cry and my fingers brushed over the scar left on my wrist. Papyrus had a few scars leftover, too. (more like chips in his skeletal features) Especially one on the front of his spine, which Sans asked him about constantly. Sans remained quiet through the entire story, but his face spoke for him. First it was pity, then shock, then anger, then sadness. I told him how we both agreed not to say anything to him out of fear that he would go after Flowey and end up getting himself hurt, and how we had slowly worked managed to overcome our fear and how we were doing better now.

Sans, however, wasn’t convinced. He never was. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. He didn’t have to say anything for me to know where he was going and what he was planning to do. “Sans, wait! Don’t!” I cried out to him, trying to grab for his sleeve, but he pulled his arm out of my grasp roughly, knocking me to the floor. He glared at me over his shoulder, left eye blazing blue. “You know I can’t just let this slide.” He growled before walking out of the door. I ran out after him, but found him nowhere in the house. He was gone, and I needed to find out where he was to stop him before it escalated out of control.

I ran past Papyrus’ room only to backtrack and look in the cracked-open door. He was fast asleep on his bed, clinging to the blankets. I debated on waking him up, on letting him know what was happening but I thought it for the best to leave him be. He had been through too much already; I didn’t need to drag him into this one. I gently closed his door and bolted down the stairs and quickly and quietly as I could. Before heading to the door I ran into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers to pull out the emergency flashlight Pap and Sans kept in case of a blackout. I ran to the living room, grabbed my coat and boots, and made my way out the door.  
I glanced left and right, looking for any sign of Sans. I knew he could teleport, or whatever he called it, but I needed to try to find him, regardless. I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me, and if Flowey meant what he said that night, he was going to do to Sans what he did to me and Papyrus. 

I couldn’t let that happen.

I quickly bolted to the nearest part of the woods, clicking on my flashlight and swerving around trees and bushes. I wanted to yell for him, but I knew he wouldn’t respond. If anything, he would avoid me. As I ran through the woods a thought appeared in my head. If Flowey meant what he said, he would no doubt be watching us for the opportune moment to strike, and this was as opportune as it was going to get, which also meant that he would be here. He would be looking for Sans, too.   
I stopped in my tracks and listened. If Flowey and Sans were looking for each other, it would be no doubt that they would find each other quickly…they may have already actually found each other. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing the best I could. At first, it was silent. No crickets or woodland creatures, just the ringing of silence and the occasional sound of a limb giving out from the snow or snow plopping to the ground.

Then, as I listened, I could hear noise. Something that wasn’t natural to the woods. I began to follow the sound until it brought me to an area, similar to the one where Flowey, Papyrus, and I were at…except this one wasn’t naturally open. Trees were cut down all around the area, some even ripped out of the ground. In some patches the snow had been turned to slushy water, and in the center of it all was the two I was looking for.

Sans stood on one side of the clearing while Flowey was planted to the other. Sans had the large skull magic out, the Gaster Blaster I believe he called it, and Flowey had his thorned tentacles whipping all around him. Sans had sweat on his skull and his shoulders were heaving. They had been at this for a while now, it seemed.

I quickly ran to the center of the chaos, throwing my arms out. “STOP! JUST STOP IT!” I cried out. Flowey laughed and I could hear Sans popping his jaw out of frustration. “Well, well, well! Look who came out for round two!” Flowey cooed. With that distraction, Flowey took control of the situation. I quickly whipped my head around to Sans when I heard him cry out in surprise. Flowey had wrapped a tentacle around his waist and wrists and slammed him into the snow face-first. I cried out, ready to run to Sans when I stopped myself.

This had to end. I couldn’t let this keep going. It would only become a repeat of what happened with me and Papyrus.

I slowly turned toward Flowey, who was staring right back at me. He seemed taken back at first by my sudden change in attitude. “Flowey…stop.” I said. It wasn’t much of a request…but a demand. Flowey scoffed and I heard Sans groan. Glancing behind me, Flowey was tightening his grip on Sans. “Flowey, just…listen to me for a minute…okay?” I whispered. He didn’t respond, so I continued. I steadied my breathing to prepare myself for what I was about to say. I wasn’t really happy with it, but it was better than the alternative…if this even worked. “You don’t have to force us to do this, Flowey…I-I’ll do this myself…if-if you promise to let Sans go afterwards and stop harassing us.” I explained. I attempted to keep my composure, but it was difficult, especially with what I was proposing.

Everyone went quiet for a few minutes, even Sans. “So…” Flowey began, a smile slowly creeping across his face. “…you’re saying you’d do anything I asked you to…do anything that I demand of you…right here? Right now?” He giggled. The idea seemed to excite him. I rubbed my arms and looked down at the snow, nodding my head. I glanced up and saw Flowey tapping his chin with one of his tentacles, staring me down. “Hmmm…I’m not convinced.” A few tentacles shot from the ground and waved dangerously around me, startling me. “You’re going to have to convince me…” Flowey muttered, moving in closer to me. “…take off your clothes.” He commanded. I was taken back by his sudden demand at first, staring at him, wide-eyed. “Well?” He purred.   
I swallowed my pride and began sliding my jacket off my body, letting it drop to the ground. I shivered at the sudden cold air hitting my arms. “____!” Sans called from behind me. There was audible shock in his voice, but I wasn’t going to stop now. I had to do this. If shaming myself meant saving Sans than that’s what I was I was going to do. I pulled my shirt over my head, then slid off my pajama bottoms with my underwear and boots, leaving me completely nude in the freezing temperatures. Flowey seemed very satisfied with my cooperation. I covered my chest with my arms, blushing at Flowey’s lingering gaze, and his tongue slowly sliding over his lips. “Excellent.” He purred, moving in even closer. He was about groin-height, and that’s exactly where his eyes were at. “Mmm…I wanna eat you out again…so badly…” He growled. I shuddered and squeezed my thighs together. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t sort of enjoying this. “But I’m going to need my audience for this one!” He chuckled. I heard movement behind me and within a few seconds Sans was sitting next to Flowey, arms bound behind him, kneeling in the snow, his skull being held in place. Sans was sweating, and when he looked at me, I could see the blue blush running across his face. “____, stop, you don’t have to do this!” Sans gasped. He looked exhausted. Sweat still dripped off his skull and he was panting heavily. I gave him a weak smile and shook my head.

“Now…sit.” Flowey commanded. A tentacle swirled around on the ground and I sat down on it. At least he was kind enough to not sit me into the cold snow. “Spread your legs.” He purred. I complied, though shyly. I slowly spread my legs and leaned back against the tentacle which had propped itself up against the one on the ground, forming a sort of chair. Flowey was making sure Sans got his eye-full before sliding in between my legs. He glanced up at me, grinning predatorily before sliding his tongue from his lips and just ghosting over my wet core. I shuddered and brought my hand to my mouth to keep myself from gasping. Flowey wrinkled the space where his nose would be. “Don’t do that.” He muttered, a tentacle coming up and pushing my hand away from my mouth. I quickly planted both my hands down on the tentacle I was seated on, digging my nails into it as Flowey’s tongue firmly pressed against my folds, dragging upward to my clit and pulling away again. I groaned loudly, tossing my head back. Flowey chuckled and continued his ministrations. 

I glanced sideways and saw Sans starting wide-eyed, eyes darting from my face to Flowey licking my pussy. He was shaking as he watched. I ground my hips against Flowey’s face, earning a muffled hum from his mouth pressed into me, tongue sliding into me and rubbing hard against my walls. I cried out and Flowey pulled away, licking his lips. “You still taste amazing.” He hummed, glancing over to Sans. “But…as much as I wanna just sit here and eat you out all night long, I have an even better idea!” He giggled. He dragged Sans upward to me, just before my pussy. I blushed and attempted to close my legs but Flowey wasn’t having it.

“Tell you what…I’ll let BOTH of you go if you both do as I say.” Flowey said. Sans glared over his shoulder at Flowey, but then looked up at me. We didn’t need to say anything to each other. I nodded my head, and he firmly nodded his. 

“Fine.” Sans huffed. 

Flowey’s smile stretched across his face as the tentacles holding Sans slowly unraveled and Sans sat up on his knees in between my legs. “Now…why don’t you go ahead and eat her out…maybe add your fingers in there, too. And don’t even think about just trying to get it over with! We end this when I’m satisfied.” Flowey growled. Sans didn’t respond, only looked back up at me. “I need to hear this from you, ____.” Sans said. “I need to know that you’re okay with this.” He continued, not daring to lay a hand on me.   
Even in this sort of situation, it was an incredibly sweet gesture on his part. He was looking out for me, and wouldn’t touch me unless I gave him the okay. I nodded my head, then quickly put my hand over his, which had moved to my thighs. “What about you? Are you okay with this?” I asked. I wasn’t going to just let this be a one way thing. I wanted to know that Sans was okay with this, too. He seemed to ponder for a moment (I could see Flowey was getting impatient) before he smiled up at me; a genuine smile. 

“I’m not gonna lie, kid. I’ve kinda been wanting to do this to you anyway.” Sans said, winking, before lowering his head downward between my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans begin the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leans in close* yo I hurd yoo gouyz wanted the last chapter....so hur it izz......
> 
> This was a pain in my ASS to write! But I did it...for you guyz....cuz I love all of you sinners.
> 
> ENJOY

Sans’ attitude change took me by surprise. Sure, I figured he would just want to get it over with, but it wasn’t that. He was…eager. And what he said, he’s been “wanting to do this to me anyway.” It really caught me off guard. He never showed much interest in me like that so I would have never guessed it.

Sans grazed his teeth over my thigh before sinking his head lower, placing a mock kiss on the pace between my belly button and my crotch. I watched, holding my breath as the blue sparked into his left eye and a wet, almost see through glowing tongue slid from between his teeth. I shuddered, attempting to squeeze my thighs together, but Sans held onto them firmly, not letting me move. He glanced up at me once more before lowering his head again and sliding his tongue almost experimentally over my wet folds. I shivered violently, letting out a strangled moan. It almost felt like pushing a working battery against skin; the slight vibrating, buzzing feeling, but wet. It felt really good.

As his tongue began a rhythm of going up and down, occasionally circling around my clit, I felt one of his fingers slide into me, curling upward to scrape against sensitive skin. I whimpered, sliding my hands over his skull and scraping my nails along the smooth bone. Sans groaned loudly, sliding in another finger. I could already feel myself close to climaxing before Sans withdrew. I moaned in frustration and glared down at him, who in turn smiled up at me.

Sans violently shot up, grabbing my hips and shoving the rest of my body down. He grabbed my ankles and set my legs over his shoulders. The glow in his eye intensified for a moment before I felt something solid press against my pussy. I glanced downward and saw his materialized glowing blue cock. It was odd to think about, but it was oddly…beautiful; the way it glowed and just looked slick. It even had that same buzzing magic effect like his tongue. I bit my lip, staring down and trying to push my hips against him to get him to go in, but he wouldn’t budge. I growled lightly, squeezing my legs together and pressing my knees into the side of his head. He chuckled and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against my folds, just barely pressing in before pulling back out. 

“Sans…please…” I gasped. I quickly covered my face with my hands out of pure embarrassment. Sans chuckled lightly and pulled my hands away from my mouth, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the tentacle I was laying on. He then slowly began working his way into me, exhaling a shaky breath as he did. I mewled lightly, arching my back. I could feel saliva beginning to slide down my chin.

If I hadn’t been so euphorically caught up with Sans, I would have remembered Flowey watching us. I would have also noticed how he was no longer giving commands. He was just…watching; completely enthralled with everything in front of him. I would have also seen him inch beside us, staring as Sans fully sheathed himself within me, his pelvic bone pressing against mine. He rested his chest on me, pressing his forehead against mine as he caught his breath (I didn’t think he actually breathed!). I could feel his ribcage pressing against my chest. It would have been slightly more painful if his shirt and jacket weren’t in between us.

I shifted slightly, letting him know I was ready. He lifted himself off of me and pulled all the way out as he did. I almost started to miss the feeling of being filled before he shoved his cock back inside me hard, forcing a cry out of me. With my legs over his shoulders he was able to hit the sensitive spot inside me. He began very slowly, pushing himself all the way in, then all the way out in a slow rhythm. My hips grinded forward to meet every push, gasping and groaning each time. I could feel Sans shaking, his hands still holding my wrists in place. He was holding back. I could lightly hear him cursing under his breath, gasping and shuddering. “S-Saaaannnsss…..mmmf, faster…please….” I whimpered, staring up into his glowing eye. His smile stretched for a moment before he began picking up the pace. I curled my toes, smiling up at Sans. He smiled back down at me and pressed his forehead against mine. 

But just as he did, I felt him stiffen and stop thrusting. He was staring at my face, no longer smiling. His blue eye dilated even more. Then I felt why. Something was pressing against me, right under Sans already sheathed cock. I tried to see, but the angle I was at wouldn’t allow it. Sans never took his eye off me as I watched something slithering around under his shirt and jacket. His shirt lifted and out popped…Flowey. He was staring at me, vines and himself wrapped around Sans’ rib cage, which caused Sans to twitch and his breath to catch for a moment. I then realized what Flowey was intending to do when I felt the hard and warm length beginning to press into me underneath Sans. I gasped, throwing my head back, panic flooding through me. “W-W-Wait, Flowey! I-I don’t think you’re gonna f-fit!!” I cried, feeling my walls stretch and the slight burn from being spread apart so widely. 

But somehow I felt whatever went into me (I wasn’t sure if it was one of Flowey’s tentacles or if it was his actual dick or not…I couldn’t tell) had reached about as far as Sans’ cock was reaching, and it pulled out, then pressed back in, starting at that slow pace Sans had gone at. The pleasure I felt was incredible, and practically made me breathless. I noticed Sans hadn’t moved, making me look up at him. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were gritted hard. He had begun to sweat and I could feel his hips twitching, but he seemed to be forcing himself not to move. Was he worried he would hurt me? Was he hurting? I was able to slide my wrists out of his grasp and intertwine my fingers with his. He opened his eyes, staring down at me once more. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the front of his teeth.

It seemed he was simply waiting for that confirmation, because soon his hips began moving in sync with Flowey, grinding in and pulling out. I cried out with pleasure, glancing from Sans’ face, then to Flowey. Flowey hadn’t even blinked, but he was panting. He was staring directly at me. I had to admit, if I wasn’t in such blissful pleasure, I would have found it creepy. I threw my head back as the pace picked up fast, the sloppy sound of our sex sounding through the woods.  
Before I even knew what hit me, I came hard, crying out into the night, screwing my eyes shut tight. I screamed out Sans’ name without even thinking. It must have sent him over the edge because right after, Sans came next, groaning and throwing his own head back, giving one final thrust before cumming inside me. 

Flowey sat there a moment longer before untwining himself from Sans’ ribcage and sliding out of me. I hadn’t even noticed he had gone from us and was now just…sitting there in the snow, staring us down. Sans’ head rested against my chest. I watched his head turn slowly to glare at Flowey with so much hate that I wasn’t even sure Sans had in him until now. But Flowey didn’t’ seem to notice. He was staring at me instead, a look of complete confusion on his face.

“I don’t understand.” He finally said, his face scrunching up. “I just don’t understand…the way you hold his hands…the way you called his name…the way you…smiled at him…I just…don’t get it.” Flowey continued, more talking to himself now that anyone else. I didn’t understand what he was getting at, until I started to really think about it. I was coming off of my high enough to get sense back, and I finally realized he was talking about me. He was talking about the way I clinged to Sans during. The way I called his name and smiled at him. But what I myself didn’t understand is why Flowey didn’t understand…until he began ranting again.

“I did the same thing he did. I started slow, I stared at you and everything…but…” Flowey stopped himself and continued to stare at me. His face went from contemplating to angry with a distinguishable blush. “Whatever. You did what I wanted, I guess. Could have been better, but I guess a slut can only go through so much dick before she wears out.” He scoffed. I glared at him along with Sans, sitting up with Sans wrapping his arms around me protectively. “If I wasn’t so worn down right now I would tear each individual petal off your stupid fucking head.” I heard Sans growl. It was a legitimate threat, if not a promise.

Even after sex, Sans was still mad at Flowey, and I didn’t blame him one bit. Flowey had hurt Papyrus; Sans’ treasure and light of his life. He wasn’t going to forgive Flowey for as long as either of them lived. Flowey laughed and shrugged, his petals shaking. “Sure, keep telling yourself you could actually do anything like that to me, you piece of fat garbage.” I felt Sans moving before I wrapped my arms around him quickly. “You made a promise Flowey, now leave us alone!” I yelled, staring him down. Flowey seemed to freeze right there on the spot, staring back at me. His face almost had a look of…sadness on it? But it was gone within a second. I felt the tentacles beneath me and Sans slide back into the ground, dropping us into the snow. “I was going anyway.” Flowey muttered before he finally slid back into the ground and was gone for good.

Sans helped me to my feet and we gathered my clothes before he quickly teleported us home. He walked directly passed me and went to his room, not even looking at me. I quickly grabbed the door before he could shut it. “Sans wait.” I whispered. I could see the white pinprick eyes staring at me in the dark. “Sans…” I began but I couldn’t finish. I didn’t know what to say, I just knew I didn’t want to end the night like this…not after what happened.

I heard Sans sigh and the door creak open. I slid inside and shut the door behind me. It was pitch black in his room. “If you wanna ask how I’m doin’ I’m still pissed at that flower and I’m tired.” He said harshly. I felt a heavy weight rest on my shoulders. “I’m sorry…” I whispered. I heard Sans shift and sigh, then I heard his bed creak. “…No. It’s not your fault. If anything you kept it from getting worse….come here.” I heard him say. I shifted my way to his bed (careful not to trip on the mountain of socks he had lying about) and I sat next to him. It was silent for a good minute before I heard him give out a quiet chuckle…but it wasn’t one of those happy ones. It was the more…sad kind. I placed my hand on his leg, and I felt his fingers brush mine before pulling away. “Flowey got me thinkin’….” Sans finally spoke, his pinprick eyes glowing faintly in the dark, staring right at me. “…all the stuff he said he didn’t understand…that you did for me…” Sans trailed off. I could feel the heat rising to my face. “You ah…like me like that, kiddo?” He asked. I swallowed hard. And nodded, forgetting that we were in the dark, but Sans must have seen it regardless because soon after, very slowly, I felt his bony fingers slide over mine, gripping them lightly.

“I’m never forgiving what that thing did to Papyrus…and if I see him again, I’ll kill him.” Sans growled, squeezing my hand tighter. I used my other hand to begin rubbing his back gently. “I don’t blame you or Pap for any of that…It was all just bad timing…and honestly, I’m glad you were there. Pap would have been scared on his own…I think having you there made him feel a lot better…I know it worked for me.” Sans laughed nervously. I couldn’t help but smile. “Havin’ you there…it was the only way I was able to actually go through with it. If you weren’t willing to do what you did…or if you weren’t there…I would have just wanted Flowey to kill me.” He whispered, slowly rubbing his thumb over my hand. I felt him lean against my shoulder, sighing heavily. “I’m just glad I don’t have to relive that part of the timeline.” He muttered. I didn’t understand what he meant by that, but the thought was swiped from my mind when I felt Sans pull me back onto his bed, wrapping me in his arms. “Let’s just…get some sleep. In a few hours I’ll wake you up so we can get you cleaned up and back into Pap’s room…then we can…talk about it more later….I guess….or even better, we can eat some of Pap’s spaghetti.” I heard him chuckle, nuzzling his face into my chest. I smiled.  
“Yeah…Papyrus’ spaghetti sound really good.” I replied, closing my eyes tiredly.


End file.
